A Kiss With a Fist
by Writing Muse
Summary: Lockon is kidnapped after being sent on a mission to disband Ali Al-Saachez's group.With a Gundam in his grasp, Ali takes pleasure in the amount of money he'll soon be offered but not until he takes pleasure in the Gundam's pilot as well. COMMENT PLEASE
1. Chapter 1: Enter Lockon

**A Kiss With A Fist**

:Enter Lockon:

Millions of miles above the devious façade of a dormant Earth, Celestial Beings orbit as they plan out their next mission. With all the Gundam Meisters aboard, anticipating their next orders, pilot Allelujah Haptism sits silently in Lockon's personal quarters watching his fellow comrade sleep.

_How does he do it?_ Allelujah muses enviously._ Millions above a world wrecked in torment and having just killed over a hundred an hour ago, he still manages to sleep peacefully._ Allelujah's eyes began to marvel over his fellow pilot; lapping in the silent rises and falls of Lockon's lean chest, the graceful arc of his taunt arms as it rests over his head. His long fingers, which have pulled the very trigger of thousands of deaths, now are weaved within the tendrils of his auburn hair. Allelujah snuffed out a creeping smile after thinking of pulling those silken locks and licking Lockon's neck as he is tensely arched in pain and pleasure while Allelujah rides him in the same rhythm as his sleeping breaths. _Up and down, up and down—fuck! _Allelujah fidgeted in his seat. _I gotta stop these daydreams! They're getting worse. _

_At first it was nothing. Just happened randomly at night. And than, I began taking pleasure in them, soon retreating for naps for the very purpose of dreaming of him in such positions! What if he finds out? What if he walks in on me—do I talk in my sleep! Oh God! What if I do? If anyone knows it would be Tieria. His rooms are next to mine. Wait! What if he's heard me already!_

"Allelujah, are you alright?"

"What?" Allelujah turned to find his once sleeping beauty awakened and staring at him with half lidded eyes. "Oh! Yah! No problem. Just thinking."

"Mmmm." Lockon stretched. "Thinking. Sounds tiring." Allelujah could only stare as Lockon slowly stretched outwards while reclining on his couch. The sniper never looked more enticing than as he struggled to shrug off the lasting effects of sleep.

"**ATTENTION-WILL ALL MIESTERS GATHER IN THE CONTROL ROOM"**

"Oh-well you heard her, Allelujah!" Lockon sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Nap time's over." He moaned as he got up.

"Yah." Allelujah chuckled. He sat up and watched as Lockon led the way out. "Unfortunately." He grumbled under his breath in disdain of ruining his time with Lockon.

* * *

"We've located another target." Miss Sumeragi began as he folded her arms in a commanding stance that he favored to take in front of her Gundam Meisters. "Veda has found us another pocket of potential terrorists."

"Potential?" Tieria repeated with doubt. Everyone rolled their eyes at their own Debby Downer of the group.

"Yess." Sumeragi confirmed. "Is there a problem?"

"Only that you're wasting our time on possibilities when you should be focusing on Veda's pure hard facts that provides evidence of warfare." Tieria leaned back against the wall and folded his arms.

Sumeragi wasn't in the mood to be challenged nor was she expecting it. She sighed to give her time to collect the right words that best conveyed her reasoning and authority but none were on her tongue. She looked like a knob standing there.

"Tieria, if you please." All turned their attention to their senior Meister. "Understand that all of Veda's calculations are based on possibilities just as this operation is a possibility of ending warfare. If I learned one thing, nothing's for certain. Nothing's absolute." Tieria hunched his shoulders even more; defeated on a loss for words to continue his argument. "So will you just roll with the punches like the rest of us."

Everyone grinned to seal Lockon's victory, Sumeragi winked at Lockon—grateful for his support—while Allelujah smiled a bit more than the rest.

"As I was saying," Sumeragi resumed. "We suspect that these same pocket of mercanaries are the same that are tied with the Moralian incident. They are based in the jungles of South America and have been known to work with the AEU. There has been evidence that such large organizations such as the AEU and the Union have hired them in the past before for military support. Their records trace back to the beginning of the Solar Wars 20 years ago."

"We're to go to South America than." Setsuna replied. Sumeragi noticed how his stare had darkened when she mentioned Moralia. He still had not explained his rash actions during their intervention mission and she wondered if he still had some lingering feelings of resentment towards this particular group.

"No. I'm only sending out two of you since like how Tieria has pointed out, its only a possibility." She snided sarcastically towards the Gundam rolling his eyes. "I'm sending both you and Lockon. Go to South America, destroy their headquarters, destroy any military weapons they possess and disban them." Sumeragi looked at all four of her boys. "Agreed?"

"_Agreed"_ They all replied and departed. Lockon and Setsuna were on their way to the docking room yet Allelujah trotted after them.

"South America, huh." He tried to pipe up a short conversation.

"Yep." Setsuna curtly replied.

"Guess you guys will have a good time. Seems nothing too overwhelming."

"You're foolish if you're to take any mission as something as 'a good time'." Setsuna looked over his shoulder.

"Aww, Setsuna." Lockon jabbed him in the shoulder. "Stop teasing! Don't worry Allelujah, we'll be back before supper. Make sure to grab me a second helping!" He waved behind him casually. "I heard Feldt is making her special recipe of potpie."

"Haha." Allelujah chuckled as he stopped to watch the two disappear behind the portal. "Will do!" Were his last words to Lockon. His smile faded instantly. "Why does he always get partnered with fucking Setsuna while I always get stuck with the ship's—''

"eh-hemm!" Allelujah stopped short when he recognized who cleared his voice behind him. "Do you really want to finish that sentence?"

"Oh!" Allelujah turned around. "Tieria! My _favorite_ partner in crime—''

"Shut-up Allelujah" Tieria retorted as he moved from the wall. "Stop pissing around and just fuck him already." Tieria said as he began sauntering down the hall.

"What! Wait!" Allelujah would never in his life even think of Tieria having such a mouth much less produce such a crude sentence. The meaning of the sentence later gave him another panic attack. Allelujah gasped! "You know!"

"I can hear you through the walls as night."

Allelujah's heart stopped. His eyes widened. His breath cut short at the sudden realization that he was about to have a heart attack. _FUCK!_

COMMENT PLEASE!

So this chapter and the next are two little introductions. Consider this a comedic opening until things gets a little more hot and heavy as it goes on. Keeping this story a short one though. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS!


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Ali Al Saachez

**A Kiss With A Fist**

:Enter Ali Al-Saachez:

Lounging in the unmerciful heat of the South American jungle, a make-shift station of rouge bunch of men tried to hide in the canopy of shade.

"Boss, with Moralia down the shit hole what are we to do now." The one the nameless mercenary ran to was busy flipping through a centerfold of a nice voluptuous woman in spread eagle. He reclined on the back of a pile of crates, holding pounds of dynamite and grenades—ancient in these times but nostalgic to the warlord. He took another taste of nicotine before answering his subordinate however; his eyes never swayed away from the cute redhead.

"Time and patience will reward us comrade." He answered as he slowly turned the page.

"But with Celestial Being, work offers are plummet—''. The magazine was thrown and the reclining predator pounced upon his prey.

"LOOK HERE" The leader hissed. The mercenary was thrown against a tree; staring in one eye at the point of a dagger. "I don't care of these Celestial thingy-s. Eradication of war?" He scoffed. "Biggest bullshit I've heard in years." He covered the whimpering man's mouth. "Now what I think about war: its vital. It's necessary of our existence just as is you and me shitting, fucking and eating. We were born to create and we were born to destroy. Stripping our right of either denounces our definition of what we are as _man_. And with that said," His hazel eyes drifted down the throbbing apple of the man's throat. He bit his lip to contain himself from slitting it free from its skin. He watched as the point of the blade dance across the skin of the man's throat—eyes still on his Adam's apple. "I think this hoax of these Celestial what-ever-you-call-them, is just a guarantee that there'll always be a war."

He released the trembling man of his voice.

"Sir?"

The leader chuckled at the man's stupidity. He kept enjoying the sound of the blade being dragged across his skin. Lips grew close to a shaking throat.

"Just a hint of war brings war." The brunette leader traced with his lips the same path of the blade up the man's neck; enjoying the tickling feeling of the individual hairs as they all stood up in fear. He began pressing his knee between the man's legs to a point that the man was soon trembling for reasons other than fear.

"And what a world we ourselves will benefit than in a world of constant war."

"Al-Saachez!" someone else called from afar. But the leader turned a deaf ear as he enjoyed in basking in the essence of this first man, for this simpleton soon began grinding back into his knee ever so softly.

"Ali!" Ali turned the man's face with his chin and brush his lips against his own, while still grinding his knee between his legs. The man began moaning.

"Boss!"

"Ah! WHAT!" Al-Saachez had to tear himself away from his previous amusement, shoving him to the side as he did with the magazine.

"Gundams! They're here!" Al-Saachez's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?"

"Two of them sir!" The rest of the group began rushing around and scrambling into a few stray mobiles they had, and idle guns. "They're coming our way! They're gonna kill us all!"

Ali looked up into the clearing and was able to spot two lights heading towards their direction. He recognized from his first encounter what they were. At first worry crept into his mind until a sense of giddiness soon drowned such doubts.

_Gundams here. We'll I'm flattered. For such esteemed leaders of hypocritical peace to think of me as a threat. But I'm gonna prove to them that I'm no baby. They're coming into the mother-fucker of war if they're thinking of shutting me down. I'm no Moralia or AEU. However; both would _love_ to have one of them—or any huge corporation with a bagful of money to trade for war. And I've got a whole lot of war. All I need is a Gundam! _

"Men!" Ali began shouting his commands. "Grab anything that can shoot a hole in metal. We're gonna grab ourselves a Gundam!"

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**So know we get an idea of who Lockon is and who Ali is. Now the two will collide in battle, we all know what's gonna turn out in the end, but how? That's a question you'll have to find out in the next chapter. REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapping an Angel

**A Kiss With A Fist**

:Trapping an Angel:

"Setsuna, you take the left flank and I'll gather the rest from the right." Lockon ordered after reciting the mission's plan from the screen, orders given directly from Veda.

"No."

"What?" Lockon said.

"Leave the full center to me and gather the rest of the strays in the far corner southwest from here."

"But Setsuna!" Lockon was baffled. "That's going against the plan!"

"The plan is to disband. How we do it is up to us initially."

"Not according to Veda. If we stray—''

"Veda is following the belief that Al-Saachez's camp is spread and equally distributed. But in reality it's not as simple to divide it in half. Let me attack from the forefront and you'll round up all who retreat. No one will escape, at least not with a gun in their hands." Lockon did acknowledge that he had a point. The camp's formation was well off Veda's predictions.

"But the whole main center to yourself?" He was still doubtful of Setsuna's plan. Many probabilities were amiss in the young boy's expectations yet he couldn't start numbering them off the top of his head in the heat of the moment.

"I can handle it! Go!" Setsuna already broke ahead leaving Lockon with no choice but to bear to the left and follow through Setsuna's plan.

"Well if this doesn't work, I'll make you pay for cleaning up your mess…again." Lockon scoffed.

"**You're off course! You're off course**!" Haro chirped.

"Yah, I know Haro! But that kid has a mind of his own. I don't know what's gotten into him of late!"

"**Haro worried! Haro worried**!" The orange orb blinked. Lockon smiled for the machine's comfort.

"Don't worry, we both got this. What's a few scavengers gonna do?"

Setsuna was relieved and surprised that Lockon actually trusted him to lead the operation away from Veda's plan. _Lockon trust me. This situation is bigger than Celestial Being. It's about me and my past. As a true Miester, I must relinquish one in order to become another. I must face and get rid of my past for the sake of my future._

_

* * *

_

"Boss! The blue one is coming right at our main camp!"

"Well grab whatever you can and shoot at it!"

"What about the other one?"

"What other one?" Ali hissed as he began assembling his gun.

"The one coming right at us!" Ali Al-Saachez looked up into the sky, and a Gundam was staring back down.

* * *

Several yards away Setsuna was doing quite a number on the few mobiles that decided to come and attack him.

_Mobiles too! Damn this group has everything! But they're not the one's I want. Where is he? He can't be far from his main camp. If I remember correctly he would be in the heart of the fight. Dammit! Ali, where are you?_

"Fuck! This is a waste!" Setsuna cursed.

The mobiles that were dead gave the others reason enough to retreat. They were about to speed off into the air until they were shot down a few miles away.

"Not gonna let you guys run away that easily from us." Lockon grinned, still surprising himself on how good of a marksman he remains to be.

"**Nice shot! Nice shot**!" Haro tweeted.

"Thanks Haro. It seems this job was as easy as Allelujah said. I'll be home way before dinner at this rate." Lockon grinned as he looked around.

For he was right. Much of Ali's encampment was destroyed, his mobiles now gone, and his men—if not dead—scattered and running into all directions of the jungle. Whatever was left of this rouge bunch of mercenaries is now over. The only thing that troubles Lockon was why Sumeragi appointed two Gundams when it was clear only one was needed to clear out this rat's nest.

Meanwhile Setsuna was seeing the same scene as Lockon but disappointed it was over, for he still has yet to see the main goal of his plan.

"Setsuna," Lockon transmitted.

"What." Setsuna answered with a gloomy tone.

"There's nothing left for either of us to destroy. They're done."

"But what about—''

"Setsuna." Lockon interrupted. Setsuna said no more. It was Lockon's turn to lead. "We're done here. Prepare to withdraw back to base. This mission is complete, target has been destroyed." Setsuna sighed. He wanted to ask Lockon if he killed or even saw Ali, but than it would mean in explaining why he changed Veda's plan and why he exposed himself in Moralia.

"Roger." He said and gave up in his hunt for Ali. To escape the bitter disappointment faster, he pulled Exia out of the jungle before Lockon. He didn't bother to wait for his comrade for he wanted to leave the memory of such a loss as quickly as possible.

Lockon watched as Setsuna darted from the scene and into the sky till be became another star in the daylight.

"Hmm. Damn that was fast. He didn't even wait up."

"**How rude! How rude!**" Haro flapped.

"Now, now. He's probably pms-ing. You know, boys as that age." Lockon chuckled and he began his ascent. "What the hell am I talking about, I'm still a boy." As Lockon pulled the levers for lift off, a violent jolt brought him back down to the ground.

"What the hell!"

"**We're tied! We're tied**!"

"How the hell?" Lockon check his screen mirrors.

Around the legs of the Gundam, carbon cable wires held the machine down to the ground and the longer he stayed on ground the more cables were launches to keep him pinned to the ground.

"Dammit! I can't lift off with these things holding me down!" Lockon cursed. "Guess I'll have to break them first. Hope normal walking will do the trick."

* * *

Meanwhile Ali's men rushed with lit dynamite and stuffed them in the crevices of the Gundam.

"Hurry up guys! Keep them coming! Stuff them in the joints of his legs so he won't be able to go anywhere." Ali ordered, making his men rush even faster than before. "He can't break the cables."

"Boss look!" Ali turned to find the Gundam struggling to break free as it tried to make just one step until it stopped abruptly with the interruption of dynamite.

"What was that?" Lockon's efforts to walk stopped. The Gundam couldn't move.

"**Explosives! Explosives**!" Haro warned.

"Dynamite? That stuff is still around?" Lockon zoomed in and found stray members of Ali's gang leaving behind piles of dynamite in the crevices of the Gundam's joints. "That'll damage my legs!" Lockon struggled to maintain his balance under the wave of hits his Gundam took. It seemed it was non-stop. At this rate his legs will fall off completely from the damage of the blast.

"I gotta make just one step! One step will break the cables!" Lockon reached for the levers.

"Boss! The Gundam!" Ali watched, anticipating the Gundam's movements.

"Yes. Just step. Right. There."

Lockon was relieved as he heard the snapping of the cables. "I think we got it Haro!" BOOM!

Lockon stepped right on the crates of dynamite. The explosion was large enough to throw the Gundam back off its feet. Ali watched in delight as the Gundam fell.

"Tiimmmbbberrr!" Ali yelled as the Gundam crashed down. A wave of cheer followed after the dust settled. "Hurry the hell up and pin that thing to the ground. You guys! Ply open that pit up now and yank the pilot out before he makes it get back up! Now!"

Lockon's eyes refocused again with Haro's shrilling voice begging him to wake up.

"What the hell was that?"

"**They're opening us up! They're opening us up!" **Haro shrilled.

"What?" Lockon was soon met with the scream of a cutter and saw the point of the machine slicing through the steel. "NO!" Lockon screamed. He rushed turning on whatever he can but the Gundam was only about to reboot by the time the hatch was fully taken off.

"Going to fly off somewhere?" The mercenaries teased as Lockon threw his hands up to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

"No! Get off!" Lockon was yanked out of the Gundam while Haro flew off its resting place.

"**Lockon! Lockon**!" A mercenary grabbed the flapping orb and threw it in a bag. Lockon struggled free yet they pushed him from the heights of the Gundam to the dirt. Haro could hear Lockon's impact after his fall and the pain in his voice. The little orb flapped even more than before. "**Lockon! Lockon**!"

"Shut that thing up! It'll send a trace for where the rest of Celestial whatever's can find us if we don't." Lockon struggled to get up. He saw a pair of feet that made the order to shut Haro up. Lockon heard the crunch of machinery and cringed at the thought that it was the sound of Haro's end. Lockon tightened his fists and slowly looked up at the bastard who did this.

All he saw was the coming end of a foot about to crash down and knock him out.

"Gear up boys, we caught ourselves a little Angel." Ali grinned as the rest screamed in their victory.

**COMMENT PLEASE!**

**Lockon is kidnapped! Haro is crushed and Setsuna is far from helping them. What will Lockon do now that his only chance of saving him, the Gundam and Celestial Being rests in the hands of one demented leader? PLEASE JUST COMMENT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bird Caged

**A Kiss With A Fist**

:Bird Caged:

"God damn it!" Sumeragi slammed her fist upon the computer's counter! "We lost Haro's signal!"

The room was silent. No one dared move since all were looking and hoping on their only source of finding Lockon. Once the screen went blank so did their hopes. Setsuna couldn't take the silence, it would only hurt him more. Like he didn't care. He wasn't going to wallow in sadness.

"I'll go back there!" Setsuna stepped forward. "I'll find Lockon—'' A slap across the face silenced the young pilot but the shock of who did it brought more of a surprise than the actual slap.

Allelujah's hand was still up in the air as he was heaving in both frustration and despair. He didn't hide his tears from the crew or Setsuna. Lockon's life was just as a mystery as his location, he was beyond all forms of protocol.

"YOU!" He roared at Setsuna. "This is all YOUR fault!" He stepped toward the boy. "You lost Lockon! You killed him—''

"Hallelujah!" Sumeragi silenced him before he went on any further. Though he was voicing what she knew what the entire crew was thinking, by God she wasn't going to let it actually be heard. For if it was heard than it was evident enough that all of Celestial Being's code of secrecy would shatter and thus destroy the organization all together.

"We'll find him." She turned back to the computer. "Setsuna. Since you went against Veda's orders and left Lockon behind to be captured, his life and the life of Celestial Being is in your hands." She turned around to face Setsuna. "And if you fail…no." She shook her head. "You CANNOT fail."

* * *

"So this is the one of pilots of the famous Gundam?" One of Ali's men said as all of them began to circle around the sprawled out creature.

"Sure isn't that big of a guy." One of them ruffed.

"Yah." One nodded who seemed more engaged into the lifeless body. He leaned in closer and began to reach out to touch the pilot's hand. "My God, he looks kinda young don't you think?"

Ali snatched the man's hand and tossed it away from the pilot, warning him with his eyes to keep back.

"Well let's get a better look at this guy. See the true face of Gundam." He stood up. "Garret, take off his helmet." One of the men broke from the circle and moved to slip the helmet off. He tried softly but than gave a violent tug that finally freed the pilot from the cover of the helmet. All gasped.

"Jesus! He's not much more than a boy!"

"He's too clean to be a real pilot!"

"To have such a young guy pilot such a colossal of a machine!"

"He ain't that young!"

"He looks like he's from up North."

"Are they all this young?"

"Is he dead?"

"Quite the looker huh, hey Boss!"

"Boss?"

Ali took no heed of his gang's comments. He was too washed up in the realization of what happened to have just fallen at his feet. _My God, he's a gorgeous one. And they're right-he's a young one too to what I've imagined—like the last one in Moralia. Are they all this young? _

"Boss, should we kill him?"

"No!" Ali snapped. "We can't kill him!"

"Why not? He's killed enough of our men and others!" Another spoke out. Several agreed.

"Yah let's kill him!" Ali smiled. "And than be left with a Gundam no one knows how to drive!"

"But if it's a mobile type than it should be the same as others, right?"

"Idiot! Yah we know how to get from point A to point B with it, but all you dumbasses know is how to take it downtown on a joy ride. The only person that knows the tricks and treats of this thing is lying before us."

"So we keep him?"

"Yah. We'll sell it to the highest bidder and whoever reaches the best number will decide whether or not if they want to keep him around. With the pilot and his Gundam we can get a good rest of our lives. And a pilot that's as tasty as this one will only raise the price even more, am I right?"

Ali was met with a crowd of approval. The fortunes they lost in Moralia have returned tenfold thanks to this little angel they were lucky to catch. With the doorway to heaven, Ali is now able to seal his wish of dragging this world into hell. Countries will race to get their hands on this single Gundam, and whoever gets it will cause an arms race on who makes the strongest one. Celestial Being will need another 200 years to gather the technology to surpass them and by then another 200 years of wars will pass. Till than Ali is finding himself sitting pretty, he's got a Gundam, a crew of loyal followers who'll do anything to snag a piece of the share, a motive that will bring both fortune and conflict into this world, and the prettiest thing that has fallen from the sky for him to screw its brains out.

Ali was sitting pretty but despite all of his blessings, it was the latter of them all that seems to get his attention. The kid looked like he was in his twenties yet early. He was not yet a man but he's matured so far to the peak of what any young man his age would dream to be. Ali couldn't take his eyes off the pilot's body even after he allowed his men to maneuver the Gundam away from the scene to their location underground.

Whoever this kid is, is his now. Wherever this boy came from, is gonna be waking up to a rude awakening.

* * *

Lockon didn't know what he felt first that finally woke him up. Was it the hard cold stone floor, the sound of dripping water, or the blaring pain in the back of his head?

He opened his eyes and found himself lying on his side in a bare room of stone floor. No windows but only one door. Slowly he lifted himself up till he wobbled back on his feet. The world spun a bit until it settled back into place. Lockon looked around for any signs as to where he was but he heard no cars, no birds save the water. He could be somewhere near sea yet he heard no ocean.

He shivered from the cold. Looking down he noticed the bastards stripped him of his uniform knowing that there were devices installed for him to communicate back to Celestial Being. Haro was destroyed, his suit was gone, his Gundam taken and Celestial Being had no way of finding him. All of these thoughts flooded into Lockon's mind and caused the young man to sink back to the floor.

For once, Lockon was afraid. Afraid of not only of his life but of Celestial Being—of the work both him and 200 years before him strived to achieve for it all to come crashing down now. All Lockon could do was pray.

Sadly, it was not God but the Devil that answered his prayers.

"Well aren't you a sight."

Lockon looked up.

**COME ON GUYS, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Next chapter is gonna be a hot one with an even hotter one after that. So we're past the boring phase of this story and with that said, expect more heated scenes. But please REVIEW if you like the story thus far!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kissing Liquid Fire

**A Kiss With A Fist**

**:Kissing Liquid Fire:**

"Well Mr. President, unfortunately you're not the only one on my list. I've called a dozen others including the media of the Gundam I've caught and the price you're asking to offer is a little bit short compared to the Human Reform League is offering." Ali lit another cigarette as he inhaled and sank back into his chair with the computer on his phone in his hand.

"We hope you'll consider us on the top of your list. May we call back with an adjusted price?"

"It's your time you're wasting Mr. President, not mine." Ali crossed his legs as they rested on his desk. He turned the phone off without a proper goodbye. "Shit!" He cursed before taking another hit. "None of them are willing to go as far up as I wanted to! Bunch of cheap sons of bitches."

"You do realize boss why they're keeping their offers so low."

"Like I need to know from you Garret." Ali sighed as he rolled his head back on the back of his chair.

"They need the pilot. You've failed to mention the fact that, not only have you captured yourself a Gundam but also a Gundam pilot. No pilot means no money." Garret said as he tallied up the last of the Union's offer on their list.

"You couldn't have said it any better." Ali chuckled.

"May I ask, why didn't you even inform the media of the pilot as well? After they run the story of the Gundam, they'll want to know about the pilot."

"What are you hinting at Garrett?" Ali was getting frustrated with these questions of the pilot. He's failed to not have a moment where his thoughts didn't go back to the beautiful pilot he has kept caged.

"Why are you keeping him secret? Are you more protective of the pilot over The Gundam—''

"Shut it!" Ali snapped. "You're pressing too far from clarity to frustration. Anyway the fun's barely begun. Why race to get rid of our toys before even use them?" He stood up from his chair.

"Where you going?" Garret asks as he began organizing the papers scattered across the desk.

"Going to play with my toy." Ali chuckled before leaving.

It's only been a day and Ali has contacted major news sources in North America, China and Europe. He's contacted the three superpowers as well as various other PMC's who might want to obtain the first Gundam given to humanity. Soon Celestial Being will be at an end once the Gundam is turned over to someone yet Ali can understand Garret's confusion as to why he continues to delay. His remains in a fog despite all the calls he's made. None of his efforts in selling the Gundam seem to appease him. While most of his men have began to celebrate in sex and drink, he's yet to let loose.

Anticipation, restlessness, and impatience follows him everywhere; making it even hard to sit still in that chair when he knows what lies hidden down the hall. He had to have him. Just to look at him again. His prize. His pilot.

Ali finally approached the cell door to the only room that housed whatever prisoners they took (which rarely happens). He signaled the guards off as he allowed himself in.

Opening the door, the sight of the beautiful pilot made Ali open his mouth again.

Stripped of his Gundam Mobile suite, the pilot's long lean legs were exposed to all the world to take in. Like a helpless orphan on the streets, the young pilot sat crouched against the wall; burying his head in his knees. The hopelessness made him all the more desirable to Ali.

"Well, aren't you a sight." He said. The pilot, looked up. He walked in with Lockon huddled against the wall in fetal position but as he walked closer to the pilot, Lockon stood up and took the stance of an ambled man prepared to defend himself.

"I must say," Ali began, not caring on how his eyes greedily drank up ever angle of Lockon's body. "I am very happy to see that we've gotten rid of that damn suit of yours, for a body like that—''

"ARGH!" Lockon charged at Ali with all his might yet with arms still stretched out in mid air, Lockon struggled against that chains that tied him to the wall.

"…Is a sin to hide." Ali laughed at Lockon's vain attempts of attacking him. He took another drag from his cigarette. "So, let's make introductions." He dropped his cigarette and crushed it into the stone floor. "My name is—''

"Ali Al-Saachez." Lockon began causing Ali to look up in surprise. "Leader of a rouge mercenary group responsible in partaking in the actions held in Moralia." Ali chuckled at being so foolish in assuming that this pilot didn't know who he was attacking in the first place. He stared at the cigarette again.

"My mistake in assuming your ignorance." He looked up at the lovely creature. "Though as distressed you are, ignorant you are not. Hehe. May I ask, who is it that I've been so fortunate in capturing?"

"Go to Hell." Lockon answered.

"Hell I'll make this world, I guarantee you that." Ali chuckled. "But knowing or not knowing your name isn't going to change that."

"Than why do you want to know so bad?" Lockon snapped.

"Well I just want to know the name of the person so stupid enough to fall behind and allow himself to be captured—''

"Asshole!" Lockon charged again yet the chains did not let up. The sight of his struggle caused Ali to laugh again.

"Determined, are we?" Ali smiled. Lockon eventually gave up and dropped the arms by his sides.

"What do you want from me!" Lockon yelled despite how tired he was.

"Just want to get inside that brain of yours." Ali took a step closer. There was a moment of pause before charging into Lockon and shoving him against the wall. "And getting inside of you." He grabbed Lockon by the jaw and held the pilot from breaking free of his hold.

Ali pressed all of himself to mesh into Lockon. He wanted to feel the pilot's heartbeat race against his chest, his heaving taunt stomach trembling against his own, a pair of quaint slim hips jutting into the gaps of his, and those slim but strong bare thighs. As Ali made sure to keep the startled pilot still by pinning him by the throat, while he was able to allow his other hand roam up along the back of Lockon's bare thigh and enjoy the plump curve of his ass before stopping at the small of his back.

"Eshh!" Lockon hissed. "Don't touch me!" He screamed but Ali tightened his hold on the young man's neck even more—cutting his voice off short.

"Only if you say 'please'." Ali taunted as he buried his face in the scent of young pilot. "And if you say you're name." Fear was what he smelled yet tinged with anger. Lockon's body was tense. He could barely breathe with Ali chocking him and pressing all of his weight onto him. Naked save for a pair of black boxer briefs, he felt naked and vulnerable yet the Gundam Meister forbid himself to show it. He struggled under Ali's grip.

"Stratos." He almost coughed up.

"What?" Ali asked while loosening up his hold on his fretful bird.

"Stratos. That's my name." Lockon turned his face far away from Ali in fear that the warlord would kiss him. "Lockon Stratos". He cringed in disgust as he felt Ali's breath creep along his neck.

"Lockon, isn't it?" He growled.

"Ah!" Lockon was startled when Ali lifted his knee and wrapped it around to rest over the warlord's hip. Al-Saachez grinned as he felt the pilot cringe after grinding fully into the young man's center.

Through the thin layer of clothing he had left, Lockon could feel his captor's full hard on as it pressed rudely against him. He tried to fight out of it by shaking him off, closing his legs, squeezing his thighs together and using whatever insult to push him off. Yet Ali did not budge for he was soon losing himself in Lockon.

He kept grinding into Lockon until he felt a familiar and pleasurable pressure against his groin. The pilot's struggle to break free soon dissolved and he instead concentrated on grinding back into Ali's ever growing groin. The leg that was once forced to rest behind Ali was now wrapping around him even more, tightening and loosening up with their movements in order to bring Ali more into Lockon.

Ali released his hold on Lockon's throat and moved down to caress his long chest. The lines of his body were so gracefully made, it was almost the pilot was carved out of marble. Ali could feel the youth still lingering in the young man's body for there were still some traces of immature adolescences in the too slim proportions of certain areas. His skin was too soft. Too supple.

He was delicious enough to eat.

Lockon soon graced his arms around Ali's neck, hanging languidly over his broad shoulders. Ali quickened their pace. What was once a rhythmic dance soon grew more heated, more greedy. The warlord meshed into Lockon harder, making the older man cry out a little and feel fingers behind his shoulders tighten. The world was losing its shape already.

"Oh God!" Lockon whispered. He buried his face in Ali's disheveled hair, as it was tied back.

Ali's hand, which was originally resting on the young pilot's plump ass, moved underneath the thin layer of clothing to fully cup the supple flesh of his behind-slightly squeezing it. It caused the youth to buck harder and gasp.

"iss!" He whispered. "Please—just one!" Ali lifted his head off the young man's shoulders.

"What do you need?" He said softly, which somewhat startled Lockon on how soft his voice sounded all of a sudden.

"A kiss…" The Gundam pilot begged. "Just one." They were now facing each other but Lockon couldn't bear to look at Ali in the eye. He kept his stare on the man's lips. "Please?"

Ali couldn't deny a face like that. Of course he would kiss this beautiful creature, as it now withered underneath him. Never in his life would he expect this being produce such pleasure but Ali couldn't rush into kissing like the young man wanted. He wanted to take his time.

This was their first kiss and Ali didn't want it to be rushed. For some reason he wanted it to be what he'd imagine kissing something so flawless and untouched. Like a religious ceremony, he wanted it to be holy.

_Heh—holy. Like I actually would use such a word._

Ali brushed his lips playfully against the trembling lips of Lockon. He could feel the young's man breath falter a bit as he drew closer, his eyes remaining still ever watchful of their movements.

"OWWWWW!" Ali violently pulled away. "FUCK!" He cried and let go of Lockon. Ali rushed to touch his bottom lip and saw blood on his finger tips. _The little shit bit me!_

"You son of a—''

"Ahhhh!" Lockon charged at him again only this time succeeding in grabbing ahold of the man's throat.

"Ghahh!" Ali struggled to pry his hands away.

"You touch me again!" Lockon began as he tried to chock Ali yet the chains were already keeping him back. "Touch me again!"

"Guards!" Ali cried out. Three men came racing into the room.

"I'll rip your lips off!" The men freed Ali from Lockon's grasp. "I'll tear off your flipping dick if I have to!"

"Shut him up, will yah." Ali wiped his lip. One of the men sent a knee into Lockon's stomach. When Ali heard the breath knocked out of Lockon he punched the guard.

"Hey!" He shoved the assailant. "I meant gag him! Don't one of you ever hurt him!"

"But Boss…you-you said—''

"I said 'shut him up'. If I wanted you to beat him up I would have said it!" Ali's lip was still bleeding.

"But Boss," One of the others began. "That's what you usually mean—''

"Do you want to die today comrade!"

"No sir."

"Than get the fuck out of here!" The men check Lockon's chains and soon scuffled out. "And learned how to understand me next time!" When the door was shut Ali turned to Lockon.

"You little sneak!" He snarled, Lockon struggled against his chains. "Was _none_ of that good to you?"

"Good?" Lockon scoffed. "You implying that I got pleasure out of you humping me with your boner? I'd rather be raped than take pleasure in you!"

"Ah!" Ali stormed out while still holding his lip. "That can be ARRANGED!" He slammed the door behind him.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So did Lockon really pull an act on Ali or was he actually caught up in the rapture of it all? And what of Ali's last words? Will that arrangement come into play in the next chapter?**

**PLEASE GUYS, LEAVE A REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. **


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Baby,I Need Fresh Blood

**A Kiss With A Fist**

:Sweet Baby, I Need Fresh Blood:

_After the fires, before the flood,_

_Sweet baby, I need fresh blood._

_-Eels_

Surrounded by his men, Ali Al-Saachez sits at the long table unaware of the rowdy conversation going on around him.

_I can't believe that idiot._ He thought to himself while resting his head on one hand. _The WHOLE thing was an act. None of it was true. I can understand maybe faking an orgasm or even the entire thing but what he did, the way he moved and responded back—it all showed that he wanted it. _

Ali took another slug from his beer.

_Who does he think he is, lying to me? Since when does a prisoner dare fight back like that when he knows that there's no chance of him getting out? Biting me didn't piss me off. It was the fact that he faked it—all of it. Or at least he said he did. No. It was too good. It was too real. It couldn't have been fake. I can't—I won't admit someone who moved like that was actually just doing it for pretend. No one plays with me like that! No one uses me!_

"_I'd rather be raped than admit to take pleasure in you!" _

_I'll make sure he'll be eating those words after I'm done with him. Toying with me like that._

_

* * *

_

"Get off of me!" Lockon thrashed.

The guards threw the handcuffed prisoner on the ground after walking through a room. Lockon braced himself the impact but was surprised that it wasn't hard cold stone floors that he would be crashing upon. Carpet instead. Topped with a Persian rug too.

Lockon looked up and saw himself in a beautifully lit room of golden light. Paintings framed in decorated molded frames hung to cover every inch of the walls. There was a large bed in the corner of the long horizontal room and an ancient reclining settee that stood across from where Lockon knelt against the wall. The place was well out of place for this to be the boudoir of a savage mercenary.

"Boss says to tie him up." The guards' movement knocked Lockon out of his daze. They tied his hands together behind his back and tied another rope around his chest to keep his arms glued to his side.

Lockon was confused on how that's where they stopped. They didn't bother with his legs nor try to tape his mouth shut like what most kidnappers would do. Yet he soon knew the answer why when they carried him and threw him on the bed. Fear instantly crept into his mind.

_Oh no! He's making me have it! Ali is giving me what I said after yesterday. _Lockon's eyes widened at the realization._ These guys are gonna rape me!_

Lockon immediately sat up and began inching his way back until his back regrettably met the headboard of the bed. End of the line. Two men on either side of the bed. Four all together.

_Four to fight off. This is gonna be hard to get out of especially when I'm tied up like this. _

When all was lost he prayed again. And this time the Devil answered.

* * *

"Found anything?" Sumeragi said into the COM.

"Negative." Tiera answered. "Both Setsuna and I have surveyed the grounds several times. All that's left are the bodies of the mobiles that Setsuna shot down and the dead."

"Are there any signs of movement that can pinpoint their location?"

"None. No tire tracks. They probably left by air."

"But we shot down all mobile suits." Setsuna called out from further away. He kicked a few shells that were forgotten on the ground.

"They probably had another. Probably one that helped take Lockon down." Sumeragi suspected.

"A mobile suite taking down a Gundam? Even I doubt that." Tiera noted.

"Yah well we gotta open to the possibility. There's a Gundam and Meister that's missing and SOMETHING caused their disappearance! Keep looking!"

"Roger" Both Meisters responded while Tiera turned his communications off.

"I think maybe—''

"Setsuna, I believe after all that you've caused, 'thinking' is privilege that's not reserved for you anymore." Tiera turned his back before Setsuna could answer. He was just as worried of Lockon as everyone else was, but finding Lockon wouldn't just save Celestial Being's secrecy, it would also save Setsuna's right as a Meister. At the moment, the sixteen-year old boy could only curse himself for leaving his comrade behind.

* * *

"Thank you gentlemen, I'll take it from here." The four men whom Lockon was previously worried of left the room with the one person he now had to worry.

Al-Saachez slipped off the white scarf that he wore without taking his eyes off of Lockon. Lockon watched on the bed as Ali came closer while removing his shirt and belt. He stopped at the foot of the bed and began unbuttoning his pants while all the while he never dared take his eyes off the young pilot. Lockon didn't say anything while he studied Ali's moves. He knew what was coming and only waited to see what Ali would do next. As the warmonger grew closer to the bed, the pilot slowly inched up the bed till he met with the headboard again.

"I was wondering why I was being moved." Lockon finally spoke however he couldn't help without hiding the tremble in his voice.

"Did you now?" Ali snarled. Slowly he climbed over the bed's footboard. With Ali shirtless, Lockon noticed the tense muscles rippling under his skin—making him feel uneasy on his chances of fighting against this.

Lockon could only watch as Ali slowly crawled up along the bed. His breathing quickened like an animal waiting its death as the panther slowly comes in for the kill. By the time Ali was at his feet, the warmonger slowly and gently trailed his fingers across Lockon's foot without breaking eye contact. He could smell the feat emitting from the young man despite how good he was at in hiding it. Ali could tell that just one wrong move will send the pilot into a fighting frenzy. For the sake of this being an easy and _controlled_ good time, Ali made sure that his movements were slow, quiet and almost predictable.

"Yesterday," Ali began softly while still delicately brushing his fingers up and down Lockon's ankles. "You said you would rather be raped than admit you took pleasure in me." Lockon's eyes widen.

"I-I didn't think you would—'' Lockon quietly stammered. Even though it was in vain he inched up closer against the headboard. Ali smiled at Lockon's fear.

"Still want that kiss now?" He purred. Before Lockon could even think of answering, Ali grabbed Lockon's ankle and began dragging him down the bed.

"NO!" Lockon roared as he immediately began kicking at Ali but Ali had already grabbed onto the back of Lockon's knee. He pinned Lockon down by the throat to keep him from thrashing while he brought up both legs over his shoulders. With both legs up in the air, it was easier for Ali to start tugging down Lockon's black briefs.

"No! Please stop!" Lockon cried. Ali only chuckled at Lockon's protests as he pulled down and off the black shorts. Before Ali took in his pleasure he had to marvel at the full nudity of his crying angel.

"My, aren't we grown." Ali laughed. Lockon could feel Ali's eyes upon him. For some reason, the pilot blushed and had to turn his head to the side. With the boxers off, Ali placed Lockon's kicking legs under his arms and pulled Lockon again to close the space between them. The sudden jolt made Lockon gasp.

Ali leaned down and laid himself on top of Lockon. It was similar to yesterday but only this time there was nothing to stop Ali from fully feeling the young pilot tremble under him. With both of them shirtless, Ali felt Lockon's heart pounding powerfully under him that made him feel as if it were his own heart. Yet what tickled Ali's pleasure the most was that he felt Lockon's lower half shake under him in pace with his ragged breathing. Ali concentrated on the pace he breathed in, felt it move under him. It was a perfect rhythm to move to, to mimic and follow when he chose to move into Lockon.

But before he took such leaps into the heart of his desires, Ali began lapping up kisses along the young pilot's neck. Lockon gritted his teeth at the soft touches and screamed out his frustration.

"Get off of me!" Lockon cried but Ali ignored him and began pulling down his zipper. "Please! …I'll do anything!" Ali paused.

"Anything? To imagine Celestial Being so desperate."

"Please!" Lockon breathed. "Anything."

Ali looked down at Lockon and puzzled over his words. He did not take the young man as a usual desperate simpleton who would spit anything out in the line of fear. For him to have chosen such a role as a pilot of a Gundam, he must not be only brave, reckless but intelligent at well—traits not common in the normal man of this millennium. No, this beautiful creature was of an another time and that said, Ali couldn't help but feel shaken by such desperate and mortal words that this immortal creature was screaming.

The only conclusion that this warmonger brought to was this: what he was about to force upon the young man is greater than any fear the pilot would dream of. Something beyond death, beyond failure. This pilot was truly scared.

Now what troubled Ali was that usually something like this would delight and even excite him into sexual advances. However; this time was different. He didn't want Lockon to be afraid of him. Hell, the main reason he reacted so harshly to him in the first place was that he didn't want Lockon to feel disgusted by him!

Ever since the beginning he wanted something more from Lockon other than pleasure. He wanted Lockon to want him as much as he did. By forcing himself upon him proved nothing and if it didn't even give him an ounce of pleasure than what good would it do?

"How about?" Ali began which made Lockon's once scared expression soften in hope. "How about we cut ourselves a deal? Are you capable of holding your end?"

"What's the deal?" Lockon asked.

"You don't want to do this at all am I right?"

"Y-yes." Lockon said softly, he was cautious to admit to such a thing when being in this position.

"Yet despite not wanting it yesterday, you really knew how to put on a show."

"What are you getting at?"

"Fool me again, just this _one_ time. And if you pull it off convincingly, I'll let you go." Lockon looking into Ali's eyes for any hint of a lie.

"You call that a deal?" Lockon scoffed. "There's nothing in it for me if I'm forced to still endure you!"

"Either that or endure me forever…No freedom and a lot of screaming on your part." Ali snarled. "But if you can pull it off this one time, than I'll let you go back to your Celestial buddies alive and unharmed."

"You'll do that?" Lockon whispered, hoping that it being too loud would break the promise.

"But you must be convincing. If you fail in doing that than I keep you here until you are more on point on your 'act'."

"…okay." Lockon nodded. Ali studied Lockon for a bit.

"I must have you untied. Will you swear to be a good boy?"

"Yes." Lockon nodded.

"Because if not, I'm _really_ good at punishing." Lockon said nothing and turned his face away as if in shame.

"Just do it." He finally said. Ali sat up while continuing to study Lockon's face for any sign of what the young pilot was thinking through his head. He very much didn't want to have to barter the young man's passion for it seemed too similar than his time with prostitutes, however; it was better than fucking him while dealing with screams, thrashes, and biting.

Ali pulled out his knife from his back pocket and slowly cut each rope that bound his angel up. After severing every piece of rope, he waited a moment in case Lockon jumped to attack. In the end, that moment never happened. Lockon merely continuing staring off into space while his newly freed arms kept him sitting up.

"Now than," Ali said while taking Lockon by the chin for the pilot to look into his eyes. "Lay down." Lockon lowered himself a little bit but hesitated once Ali slowly began to part his legs. "You promised." Ali reminded him.

"I know." Lockon's voice again started up in a slight whimper. "I just…I've never done this before…with another man. And I'm just-''

"That's enough." Ali interrupted but he softened his voice to a tender hush. Lockon looking up at him with a mixture of such fear and anticipation made Ali hard again. He had to take him now and fast and, for some reason the patience of easing Lockon only excited him the more.

Ali took hold of one of Lockon's shoulders and pressed it gently to signal the younger man to lie down. Without taking his green eyes off Ali's, Lockon accepted his orders and slowly lied down upon the bed. Ali took one of Lockon's hands and brought it up to rest over his head while the other slivered down the young man's torso—caressing every muscle on its way down—till he stopped between the young man's thighs.

"Open a little wider." Ali whispered for the sake of not destroying Lockon's resolve. Lockon took a breath and opened his legs further; allowing Ali to comfortably rest between them. While Ali maneuvered with his pants, Lockon tightened his hold onto Ali's hand. For some reason, Ali liked the feeling of being a source of support for Lockon to hold on to.

When Ali's pants were down low enough, he was ready to go into Lockon. The only question was if Lockon was ready. Ali gave Lockon another gentle squeeze, which seemed to scare Lockon that he was soon coming in. Lockon immediately stiffened and Ali felt it. Despite Lockon's fear and hesitation, Ali took the initiative. Neither slow nor quick, Ali plunged himself into Lockon.

"Ghah!" Lockon's back arched from the newfound pressure and squeezed Ali's hand yet he dared not close his eyes—he kept them on Ali's in order to prove his strength against the pain.

Ali kept squeezing Lockon's hand; feeling it tighten with each moment he sunk deeper into Lockon until he was full in. Every now and than Lockon would hiss but he never dared scream. Ali wrapped his hand around Lockon's neck and brought it up for Lockon and him to come closer together till their foreheads where touching. He could see Lockon's eyes would flicker from his eyes to his lips; signaling Ali to kiss him.

This was no 'first kiss'. It was accomplished and eventually ruined yet it didn't stop Ali from attempting to kiss him again just as slow and savoring as before. Lockon kissed him back just as shy and coyly as he did yesterday. Ali couldn't believe the position he was in: kissing Lockon while inside of him during his first experience completed this tender illusion of the two being more than just prisoner and capturer, between Gundam and mercenary, between peace and war. It was a moment when day and night collided and Ali would have never imagined it to be any sweeter.

Lockon's lips were soft and supple yet they were not slow with a virgin's ignorance nor as clumsy. Ali could tell that Lockon has at least kissed before. But one thing he hasn't done before was open his legs up—Ali could feel that. The tight pressure surrounding _him_ was unimaginably orgasmic. Their hips for some reason matched perfectly in place as well as the rhythm between their mouths.

After a long moment of kissing each other, Lockon began to become comfortable enough to start teasing. He moved his hand to glide up from Ali's jutting hipbone, to circle around the broad plane of his chest before pinching at a pert nipple before swimming along his skin back down on his hip. The young pilot bent his leg at the knee and opened his thighs a bit more. Lockon ended their kiss by nipping at the bottom lip of Ali playfully.

"You want me to start moving?" Ali felt Lockon's naughty hand gently trying to push his hip away.

"Just take it slow." Lockon warned him.

Ali could feel Lockon writher in pain when he began moving out. He took his time and tried to be slow. Why he was considering this person's level of comfort was an issue he didn't understand nor WANTED to ponder about. The mercenary sighed a little as he slide back in place only this time he wasn't met with sounds of pain.

"Sound of approval?" He asked grinning. Lockon, still holding Ali's hand, only breathed out a 'yah'. His eyes were now closed and tossed his head to the side.

Ali slide out, only this time a bit quicker and Lockon didn't shake in pain this time. Keeping the same pace he went back in.

"Oh" Lockon whispered. After repeating the same tantalizing process again, Ali was now pumping in and out at a decent pace that brought both Lockon and Ali waves of ecstasy to moan about.

"Uh!" Lockon huffed as Ali collided inside of him. More confident in his movements, Ali sat up and instinctively, Lockon wrapped his legs around Ali. He began moving faster—almost rushed and staccato.

"Fuck!" Ali groaned as Lockon grew louder. With the occasional 'oh' from Lockon, the only sound echoing in the bedroom was the slapping of skin. Lockon began squeezing the pillows above his head. Ali looked down and couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight of his stolen angel on the virgin of climaxing.

"Don't—'' Lockon began in a hushed whispered. "Don't stop." It took a lot out of Lockon to finally form words behind his inability to think or even communicate straight. He tightened his legs around Ali, spurring the older man to quicken the pace. Ali grabbed Lockon by his ass and lifted him slightly so that he could easily come in and out as quick as Lockon desired.

Lockon bit his lip to hide a grin at the dirty thought that he was now being properly 'fucked' as those like Ali would crudely put it. The idea of being fucked in a such a way was dirty, low, trashy—things that Lockon never would dream of ever finding himself in and the idea never tickled him more.

Prostituting himself for freedom to such a man gave Lockon a sense of power that seemed just as pleasurable as the dick working in and out of him. Any word that came out of his mouth, he knew would send this man over the edge. How much of this mercenary's sanity rested on how he reacted to his fucking state.

Meanwhile Ali was still continuing to fucking him in a fast and rushed pace yet not for long because he was now almost to that point where his mind and body were about to fall into the inevitable end of completion that such activities led to. Though he moved at a fast pace, he made sure that each time he came into Lockon, that he slammed into that one spot which would always send Lockon into a slight frenzy before retreating out. Lockon would thrash his head to the side whenever he hit that spot, or whisper out a hushed phrase that was a mixture between begging for more or pleading him to stop.

Ali slammed into him hard this time and Lockon arched his back, his wrists showing how hard he was gripping the pillows.

"Ali!" He called as if begging for him to be nearer. Ali leaned down and obeyed, wrapping his arm around the lithe waist of his darling pet. He held onto one of Lockon's legs for leverage to continue fucking him just as hard though not as fast.

"Ahh! Al—'' Lockon moaned, eyes still tight shut.

"Shh." Ali hushed as he leaned his cheek against Lockon's. He could feel the young man was clenching in the inside. Ali could tell he was close—very close. Only moments away probably yet the young pilot was holding back and now he was suffering from it prudence.

"Come on." Ali whispered into Lockon's ear. Urging him.

"No!" Lockon gasped. "Not yet! Not yet! Not yet! Not yet! Not yet! Not yet!" He arched his back again as he began whispering those same words over and over again causing Ali to moan a low note. He moved his lips to hover over Lockon's. Both lips were busy huffing and puffing out their excursions. Lockon continued to arch his neck.

"Just cum." Ali picked up the pace to as fast as before. Quick. Staccato.

"No-'' Lockon defied.

"Just cum, baby" Ali licked Lockon's gasping lips. "Just do it!" Ali whispered. "Cum."

"Ahh—Ali." Lockon begged.

"Cum on baby. You're _so_ close."

"Just a bit more. Harder. Ali! Harder!" Lockon begged. Ali obeyed, he grabbed onto Lockon and pushed with all his might. "Please—oh fuck!"

"You cumming?" Lockon held onto Ali's arms and loved how the tensed each time he rocked into him.

"hmm! Yah. Close" Lockon gasped. "Keep going." The sound of slapping of skin intensified. "Ali!"

"Fuck!" Ali yelled. "I can't!" With one burst Ali spilled into Lockon and immediately after Lockon followed. Lockon dug his nails into Ali and his legs tightened as his body clenched; trembling at his orgasm. The two remained motionless for a moment as they rode out their overwhelming orgasm until Ali collapsed and Lockon released his hold on Ali.

Both were breathing heavily until slowly they became more shallow and even. Ali stared out into the wall to the side of them while Lockon stared up at the bed's canopy. After their breathing quieted down Ali began chuckling a bit.

"You asshole." He sighed. "Waited to cum after me." He could feel Lockon giggle a little bit under him.

"It was the only way I would cum." Lockon explained.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ali smiled. He lifted his head and brushed Lockon's stubborn hair out of his eyes before looking down at him. Moistened and glistening in sweat and a newfound glow, Ali couldn't help himself but kiss Lockon. Without confrontation, Lockon happily accepted the kiss. A thank you kiss.

Ali pulled back to look at Lockon again, reminding himself what beauty possessed him to act so gentle all of the sudden. Until it was ruined.

"So," Lockon began. "Can I go now?" Ali's eyes harden.

"What?"

"Our deal." Lockon's voice changed. He sounded like an accountant all of the sudden listing off numbers to crunch. "I believe my services were qualified enough to allow my freedom. You promised if I performed believable enough you would let me go. I believe I've outdone myself since yesterday."

Ali clenched his jaw tightly. He swiftly sat up and pulled out of Lockon, not noticing how the sudden movement trembled the young pilot so. Grabbing his pants and belt, Ali forced them on while Lockon gathered some sheets to cover himself with.

"So?" Lockon finally asked as he watched Ali dress furiously.

"You're not going anywhere." Ali said plainly while he turned his shirt right side in.

"Wait-what!" Lockon stiffened.

"It wasn't good enough." Ali slipped on the shirt, not caring to glance Lockon's way. "Next time be more believable." He put on his shoes.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Lockon said baffled.

"Try not faking it next time." He walked out while Lockon scrambled for something till he found a clock.

"I wasn't faking it!" He threw the clock and saw it smash into thousand of pieces against a door that was already closed and locked.

Lockon sank back down in disbelief that he was to continue being imprisoned.

**REVIEW!**

**Hope that was hot enough for yah because apparently it wasn't good enough for Ali. Expect more encounters like this and will Lockon ever get his freedom? Next chapter Lockon will prove how far he'll go for such freedom. But till than I need EVERYONE TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sharing Different Heartbeats

**A Kiss With A Fist**

: Sharing Different Heartbeats:

_One night to be confused_

_One night to speed up truth_

_We had our promise made_

_Four hands and than away._

_Both under influence_

_We had demons in_

_To know what to say_

_Mind is a razorblade._

_-The Knife_

After putting back on his boxers, Lockon paced the room knocking down anything that stood too perfect and too pretty in his sight. The delicate nightstand with the crystalline lamp and letter holder was knocked down to the floor in a shattering scream. After a drying rack, a couple of chairs with a matching round table and a drawer, there was nothing else in Lockon's way. He continued making circles in the carpet as he thought furiously what he was to do in order to leave this place.

_What did I do that gave me away?_ Lockon thought. He crossed his arms over his chest. _There was no way during the sex that he thought I was faking it—I could tell he was enjoying himself too much. Was it towards the end? Should I have came before him like he planned? But eventually I did so what of it?_ Lockon began twirling a locket of his hair.

_Should I just stop? If he's not gonna honor our agreement than why should I force myself into such slavery._ But than Lockon stopped himself and remembered that tender kiss. How though the rough hands of its owner, they were still soft and sweet. Lockon realized that despite Ali's unmoral ways there was something lingering within him that Lockon seemed to be able to unlock. Something human.

_I can't stop now. If he doesn't let up after a little while longer, maybe I can eventually use this to my advantage in helping me get out. Even if he doesn't. _

"So according to the offers so far, the AEU seem to be the most profitable buyer at the moment, however, we've recently were offered another large sum from an unnamed source out in Antarctica. Also the media has of yet released the news until we've reached a decision on who's going to buy the Gundam…sir?"

Ali continued staring out his office window with his legs propped up on the desk and his chin resting on his hand. Bored and uninterested in the prompting reports his diligent secretary was spewing.

"What about the pilot, Garret?"

"Sir?"

"The pilot? Any of them asked for the pilot as well?" He continued to stare out the window.

"Um. Well as of right none of the organizations seem interested in the pilot. The AEU actually said "our own pilots are more than qualified to handle a Gundam. After all the damage he has done, let him rot."

Ali scoffed.

"Is that right?" Ali spoke no more after that. Garret cleared his voice before speaking his opinion.

"Sir, with all due respect, you need to sleep. You've been cooped up in your office since midnight last night and its almost 10:00 now. Shouldn't you get some rest or at least eat something?"

"Has it really been that much since I've last been to my room?" Ali rubbed his eyes not from the lack of sleep but the stress that has been keeping him out of his room.

"Yes, Sir." Garrett bowed. "Pretty long if you ask me. Why don't you take a rest. There has not been any news since 5:00 today and I doubt the phones will start ringing now." Ali thought for a while before he began stretching out of his leather chair.

"Well I guess you're right, Garrett." He sighed as he got up and ordered Garrett to wake him if anything new comes up. After having nothing else to grab onto for distraction, Ali made his way to his room, taking his time and thinking what he'll have to endure.

* * *

_How things change so quickly._ Ali thought. _First I couldn't think nothing but of touching him, now I can't think nothing of being far away from him. And why am I acting so fucking stupid? I got what I wanted. I fucked the kid and not only that he enjoyed it—or at least pretended he did. Maybe that's what got to me. He only pretended._

_Yet what the fuck does it matter to me what he thinks of it? I've banged a lot of people not caring if they wanted it or not and it never shook me up. What makes this kid any different than the whores I've had in the past? Why can't I just take him as another good fuck?_

Soon the door came into Ali's view. He began jingling with his keys to unlock it.

_Maybe I should just let the kid go._ He thought but than the idea soon caused him to stop and look up at the door. _No, I can't. I can't just let him go—he'll think he won. That I was fair in this bet. Man of my word. Honor the deals I make. That's not me. Anyway, he probably knows too much. He'll come back with a vengeance. So maybe, for the sake of my life I need to kill this son of a bitch or he'll kill me. _

Ali placed the key into its lock and unlocked the door. _I guess that's how its gotta be. _He last thought but it didn't stay there long. The moment he opened the door he found no Lockon on the bed that he left him. After taking a step inside, the door swung out of his hand and shut. Ali looked back but was pushed up against the door with such unexpected force, he let out a gasp as his head slammed against steel door. _What?_

Before Ali recognized the face, his assaulter forced a kiss upon him and rudely opened his mouth with his too eager tongue. It all happened so fast that Ali was somewhat stunned to stop it until he felt nimble fingers work in undoing his belt and eventually his zipper. Ali woke up and shoved the perpetrator onto the ground. Watching him sit himself up from the floor, Ali wiped his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" He cried as he watched Lockon wipe his hair out of his eyes.

"You wanted it, didn't you?" He couldn't find words to respond right after he only looked at the young man. Ali was somewhat unsure of what were Lockon's motives. He expected an object coming to smash him in his head once he entered the door. Not him wanting to jump his bones and undoing his pants.

"I want it when I want it!" Ali snapped. "Not before & not after! You're nothing to assume things about me." Lockon only smirked as he began crawling his way over to Ali.

"Well call me physic but I have a feeling," He said slowly as he stopped before Ali and began opening up the mercenary's pants. "That you want it now."

"Stop that!" Ali grabbed Lockon's hand and pulled him on his feet. Lockon wore a stunned face as he was harshly pulled up that he threw his hands out of Ali's grip.

"Than what do you WANT!" He yelled. "Huh?" Ali just looked at him. "You keep me here on grounds that if I—'' Ali could hear the frustration straining Lockon's voice.

"Oh, don't give me that! This is war. Nothing's written in stone nor will it. I can break the promises I make if I want to."

"But this is _not_ war!" Lockon hissed. "Keeping me here like this for you to…" Lockon couldn't finish for the sound of the truth of what he brought himself to do was too much to bear. "If I would have known it was going to turn out like this I would rather—''

"Careful if you want to finish that sentence!" Ali pointed. "I already fucked you after you couldn't bare to enjoy a kiss. Ask for death and I'll be even more than eager to shoot a bullet in your pretty little head."

Lockon rubbed his shoulder as he watched Ali sigh and walk over to his couch settee and drop onto its red velvet cushions with a sigh. He retied his hair and ran his hair through the messy bangs that couldn't be tied back as they framed his face. Lockon looked back down at the rug going over at how his plan failed. After waiting hours for Ali to return, he was now in deeper of a mess than before. _I can't let it end like this. _

After giving some time, Ali hunched over burying his face in his hands and closed his eyes from this stressful situation. For a moment he didn't want to think about the Gundam, the politics, the emotional mess, his decision of keeping promises, the welfare of his men, the limited options of jobs, Celestial Being, how he was going to kill this prisoner and if he actually wanted to. Yet what's stopping him? He already got what he wanted out of the pilot. What else did he want from this kid other than a good fuck? This was another matter which he didn't want to be bothered with. At the moment, Ali just wanted to close his eyes to the world and listen to silence.

Once he had finally reached it, Ali's oasis faded away when he heard footsteps coming closer towards him. Ali parted his hands for his eyes to see a slim thigh next to his knee. He didn't look up at Lockon, seeing the pleading and pitiful face the pilot made while still hugging his arms close to his body like a shy boy. Instead the Gundam Meister waited for Ali to wrap his hand around his thigh and pull him into sitting upon his lap. Lockon accepted Ali's movements and opened his legs to straddle Ali between them.

No words were spoken. Lockon just watched and anticipated Ali's movements before accepting them. Ali watched his fingers run up and down Lockon's thigh until they stretched their distance; crawling up the pilot's jutting hipbone, tickling the little hairs under his bellybutton, trace the quivering muscles of his abs, circle around his chest and slightly pluck his nipple as it rouse another quiet sigh from the young man. Ali continued staring at the effects of what his simple touches did to this young fighter—amazed at how a slight touch or teasing pluck could quicken the pace of his breathing or arise a muffled sigh.

Ali's fingers drew lines along Lockon's delicate collarbone and eventually felt the graceful curve of his outstretched neck until it rested upon Lockon's cheek. With his eyes now finally upon Lockon, Ali again remembered why he wanted the young man so. With his cheek, Ali pulled Lockon down for a slow yet full kiss. He drank him in with every gulp. Lips massaging lips as their tongue's caressed the others. Lockon was swimming in the kiss so that when Ali pulled away he was still in a daze.

Lockon looked at Ali with hurtful eyes; wondering why he pulled away so until they were answered after Ali directed Lockon down. Lockon followed Ali's stare and knew what he was wanted of to do. Lockon got up from his seat on Ali's lap and knelt down between his opened legs. Ali rested his arms on the armrest and rim of the settee as he watched Lockon open his belt and pull down his zipper. Lockon looked up one last time as if making sure he was doing everything alright before lowering his head.

Lockon's lips closed around the shaft, and Ali moaned at the heat spreading over his entire erection. His hips arched, and he let out a strangled whine when Lockon's hands settled themselves on his hips, holding him down.

The pulling of the silk rasping over his entire shaft as Lockon sucked was almost enough to do him in. Ali choked on a sob as Lockon pulled back, looking at him again.

"Get up here." Ali ordered. Almost as if eager, Lockon stood up quickly and pulled down his boxers; kicking them to the side. Though their movements were rushed, both took their time as Lockon again mounted Ali yet only this time he placed himself above so that Ali's throbbing member would slide into him smoothly. Lockon could barely get past the tip without throwing his head back yet Ali held Lockon's hips still and pressed them down slowly yet firmly.

Unlike last time, Ali was not expected to wait and take his time for the sake of Lockon's comfort. Even if he had the will to take such slow measures, Ali wouldn't have waited, he had to have him now. The only thing he was willing to wait for was when Lockon grabbed onto his shoulders firmly and pulled his head back to look down upon him.

Using his thighs to lift him up, Lockon slammed back down upon Ali's hard member and trust it into his very center until he felt Ali hit that spot which caused him to throw his head back again with a loan moan. Ali bit his lip to suppress his own moans, for seeing Lockon in such rapture was erotic enough for Ali to lose it here and now. Yet he held on strong and concentrated on the rhythmic movements of Lockon's hips. How they learned to move so smooth, quick and dance-like so that Ali could swim through him in and out easily was beyond the mercenary. Perhaps this pilot was a quicker learner than Ali anticipated. And never in his life, was Ali happier in underestimating someone.

After moving at a consistent pace, Lockon began to increase the motion of his hips. His breathing became erratic as Ali's nails dug deeper into his thighs, spurring the young man to move faster. Lockon raked his fingers through his hair as he moaned. One of Ali's hand's snaked its way up and down Lockon's tight torso, marveling at how the muscles moved and contracted each time he felt himself go in and out of the pilot's hot and tight core.

"Ali!" Lockon gasped as his movements were getting more rushed and out of step with his rhythmic dance. "I don't think—I don't think I can—''

"Come on." Ali whispered, urging Lockon to fight through his high and continue moving. "Keep moving. Keep moving." He grabbed Lockon's hips and guided him to continue his dance. Lockon wrapped his hands around Ali's neck and leaned as far back as he can while his hips moved as fast up and down as they can. As much as Lockon was climaxing, he was nowhere near until Ali began stroking his own harden cock.

"God!" Lockon threw his head back again and began throwing himself upon Ali harder than ever, not caring if he was out of step with the dance he began following at the beginning of it all.

Ali wrapped his hand around Lockon's ass for the young man to swallow his entire length even more. Each time Ali went in and out, he made sure it was at the same pace as his hand around Lockon's cock.

Ali knew Lockon was getting close when Lockon began raking his fingers through his hair again furiously, gasping with each breath every time Ali was pulled out of him.

"Ali, I'm…'' Lockon didn't have the sense to finish.

"I know!" Ali whispered. "Push harder!"

Lockon did and furiously too. His once hushed moans grew faster and louder each time Ali's cock hit him in his spot and when Ali's hand slide up and down his own. It got to the point where Lockon began gripping the rim of the settee for more support. As he pulled onto the rim to help him push more down upon Ali, the mercenary had no choice but to moan on the amount of pressure and cum fully into Lockon.

Lockon soon came after hearing Ali's groan and feeling the man underneath him shake violently for a moment. After such release he stared up at the ceiling, hands still entwined in his hair and eyes closed; feeling the warm glow encompass his entire body as if swallowed in Ali's substance while emptying his own.

With his body outreached to the sky, his muscles breathing heavily and glistening in a light sheen of sweat, Ali was in awe of Lockon's body. After a long moment Ali eventually shifted to signal Lockon to get up. Lockon stood up, pulling Ali out of him fully, and he bent down to grab his boxers and began walking towards the bed to lay on for himself.

Yet Ali grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to lay upon the couch with him.

Lockon looked at Ali for a moment, questioning why he would want to continue feeling him after he already had his full with Lockon. Lockon didn't know what caused him to obey, to lay down upon the settee and rest his head upon the support of Ali's arm. Probably the same reason as to what caused Lockon to give the same man head after yelling at him and wishing death.

After settling into the settee together, Ali began running his fingers through Lockon's hair gently while staring into his green eyes. Lockon did the same, noting how Ali's eyes were not exactly green as he had thought they were. Instead they were hazel. A mixture of unpredictability that so matched their owner. After a moment of basking in the other's presence Ali finally spoke. Simple words which he now found to say thanks to Lockon helping him find them.

"I'm not gonna let you go." He said. "Just not yet."

"…Ok."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! **

**So didn't think I was gonna pack so much into this story. I may have to extend it a chapter further than planned so I hope everyone is okay with that. I really hope I'm capturing the characters in a convincing manner. Though I know that they're probably different from what they are portrayed in the anime which is okay yet I hope I'm no going out of bounds. I still want to keep Ali's tough/cold manner of thinking while 'revealing' the tenderness within him but still constantly being countered by his coldness. As well as Lockon's strength and wanting of being in control to him slowly accepting that he must give up the control to Ali in order to survive. However; what he will soon realize is that having not being in control all the time is something that Lockon soon grows to love and be consumed by.**

**I'm happy the visitor rates are up for this story yet I would very much like for everyone to start REVIEWING the chapters that they've read. Any form of comments, criticism is more than WELCOMED. The song featured in this chapter is one of my favorites and will be featured again in the next chapter so I hope all of you will check out "Heartbeats" by the Knife! HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE!**


	8. Chapter 8: 10 Days of Perfect Tunes

**A Kiss With A Fist**

::10 Days of Perfect Tunes:

_One night of magic rush,_

_The start: a simple touch._

_One night to push and scream,_

_And then relief._

_Ten days of perfect tunes,_

_The colors red and blue._

_We had a promise made,_

_We were in love._

_-The Knife_

In the quiet mess hall, a small group of men huddle together at the end of the table. Boredom and restlessness brought them together as it has been for the past several days. With arms on the table and hands holding heavy heads, they picked up their usual conversation.

"We've never stayed here this long." One began. He was the smallest of the group. A rat-like man good with bombs and locks that was picked up from South Africa.

"There's no one biting. With Celestial Being, no one wants to hire us mercenaries." The largest answered. A quiet and older veteran of the group who never talked where he came from.

"Yah but ever since we grabbed ourselves a Gundam, Celestial Being has been practically quiet for over a week now." A younger man answered.

"True yet the world has been quiet as well. Bad for business for us."

"Yah." The younger one replied with a long sigh. "Well the boss doesn't seem to mind. He's been cooped up in his room all day screwing that damn Gundam pilot. Garret tells me he only comes out once in a while to check if any news has called in about the Gundam's price. Then he goes back to his room and fucks the pilot."

"Well have you seen that pilot. He's got a nice ass—''

"Shut it." The older one snapped at the South American. "What he does on his own time does not concern us. As long as we get our money's worth, there's no reason to complain."

"But with it being this quiet, we're not getting our 'money's worth'." The younger one replied. No one continued. The young man was right. They were just twiddling their fingers for something to happen and sadly they were too chicken to accept nothing was going to happen for a while. Never, if Celestial Being is around.

Garrett walks into the mess hall with the small group of men hanging their heads low. He opens his arms.

"Are you guys kidding me?" They all roused from their seats and began a murmmer of sorry sir's. "What's happened to this group? Sitting around like there's nothing to do."

"Because there is nothing to do sir." One answered.

"What about the chopper?"

"Cleaned and worked on."

"The supplies."

"Someone's already checked it and monitoring it."

"Our armory?"

"Guarded and polished." It was than that Garrett was at a loss.

"Alright. Point taken. There _is_ nothing to do."

"How long is this going to continue on?" The young one asked.

"If I knew we were gonna stop cold like this after Moralia, I would have left and moved back to my home village." The rat-like man said.

"What Ali's got up is sleeve is just concentrating on the sale of the Gundam. It's our trump card. The money earned from it will pay us for our time and once the political powers start making their own Celestial Being disappears and opens the market back up for us."

"Yet no one is buying the Gundam!" The younger man said.

"Until now." Garret answered. The men fell silent.

"You mean someone's offered a high enough number?" The older man finally spoke.

"Enough for all of us to retire early." Garrett smiled at seeing the shocked faces of the men. "Now if you excuse me, I need to deliver this news to the boss or he'll cut my head off for not telling him first?"

The men part and watched Garrett leaving the mess hall until they again clustered together buzzing with excitement.

* * *

As Garrett walked down the underground tunnel to Ali's quarters he couldn't help but re-read the letter from the United Nations.

_So it's the same organization from Antarctica that actually offered the highest bid. _He thought._ Much higher than both Ali and I anticipated actually which is a good surprise. It's about time too. With the entire camp getting restless, we're in due need of some good news. After getting the money we'll be rich till forever. And once forever runs out as well as the money—if it ever does—the war market will be back on top. Since Celestial Being has nothing to trump over their Gundams._

_The boss will be more than happy to hear of this. It's what he's been waiting forever since this Celestial Being came in and ruined his plans in Moralia. Also, once the Gundam is gone, so will that fucking pilot._

Garrett opened the door.

"Boss! I've got great news! The Gundam is—''

Garret stopped short at the sight he saw. On the bed was Ali holding the grinding hips of the young pilot moaning each time the pilot slammed down upon him. The pilot, with his taunt arching back stopped riding Ali and turned to look back at who entered at such a time.

"Ali," Lockon began with a naughty grin. "You've got a visitor." Ali looked up from behind Lockon.

"Garrett!" Ali snapped. "What do you want?" Garret felt the hottest blush run over his entire face. He instantly looked down at the carpet, not daring to flicker his eyes towards the Gundam pilot who was probably still grinning at him.

"Uh! Sir, message concerning the Gundam!" He thrust the paper containing the message in the direction of the bed despite the distance between him and Ali. "A PMC in Antaritica has offered a high enough price which I think you'll be content with."

Garrett heard Ali groan in frustration and even the rustling on the bed that he was pulling his pants back on. As he walked closer over to Garrett he gained the confidence to look up once more. Ali, though still shirtless, grabbed the paper out of Garrett's hand. Ali read over his, scratching his clean shaven chin. As he read it, Garrett couldn't help but lean back, looking over his shoulder to a bored and somewhat worn out naked young man stretched out upon the bed.

"See something you like?"

"Oh?" Garret stood back up straight. "Um-sir. Boss! What should I-I tell the organization?" Ali looked at him for a long moment.

"You can tell them to get the fuck out and next time knock on the door." Garrett chuckled nervously to hide his embarrassment and fear. Stuttering out excuses, Garrett slowly backed away, trying to discreetly glance over at the naked figure of the pilot who was half hanging off the bed.

"Again, I'm sorry boss—'' Ali didn't wait for his apology as he slammed the door in front of his face. In the hallway, Garrett blew a long sigh of relief that he made it out of the room alive. After thanking God he still had his life, he left the door thinking about the naked Gundam pilot and realizing the reason why Ali choose to keep him around.

* * *

"So how much is my Gundam worth to this PMC?" Lockon asked innocently. Ali read over the letter as he sat at one end of the settee with one arm resting on his knee on the couch and the other leg dangling over. Between his widely opened legs were the thin legs of Lockon, who was enveloped in a draping sheet as he lied on his stomach, streached out in the opposite side of the settee. His arm dangled over the edge of the settee.

Ali smiled as he playfully tugged the sheet down further; revealing the full back and just a peek at the pilot's pert ass.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Just want to know what I'm worth." Lockon mused as he lifted on leg playfully. Ali caught it by the ankle and began stroking it gently; allowing the message to fall to the floor. "Am I not a part of the Gundam's sale?"

"Not if I want you to be." Lockon looked behind him at Ali and grinned before moving on to another more appropriate subject. Lockon could sense Ali was skipping around the answers which only meant it was a topic he would rather wish to avoid.

"Why do you do what you do?" Lockon looked forward again, playing with one of the pillow's tassels.

"What do you mean, what I do?"

"You know. Help wage wars, recruit militia armies and such…Is it for the money?" Ali sighed.

"I guess you can say that it's half of it." Ali answered as he stared at the wall next to him, hanging a varied collection of stolen paintings.

"And the other half?" Ali took a moment to answer Lockon, wondering if this was a good conversation to discuss with a Gundam pilot.

"I guess…" Ali began. "the other half is that its what I've been brought up to do. I've been fighting the moment I took my first breath. Life is battle and we all fight to survive."

"But the fighting you're doing isn't for survival." Lockon noted. "You know that."

"Know what?"

"Know how shallow the reasons that you hold in order to fight."

"And what are _your_ reasons Gundam?" Ali snapped. Lockon wasn't startled at all from Ali's bark. He continued lifting his legs playfully; posing as an innocent child.

"Why I joined it? Or why I fight you?"

"Let's start with why you joined. What caused you to choose such a hypocritical organization?" Ali said as he continued tracing lines along the back of Lockon's leg; occasionally kissing the side of his ankle.

"They found me. I was unemployed and a few years out of a military academy. Had no family that would miss me so I decided to drop the life I had and join Celestial Being."

"Where was your life before you dropped it?"

"Ireland." Lockon answered. He tried hiding the heaviness of longing in his voice when he said the name of the country that he once called home.

"What of your family? You decided to leave them behind?" Lockon scoffed at Ali's question.

"There wasn't much left of my family when I left. They're all dead." Ali noticed the flatness in Lockon's voice; hiding his anger.

"How did they die?" Lockon took forever to answer. There was a moment when Ali believed Lockon was ignoring the question.

"…Terrorists. Some child suicide bomber from KPSA ran into a commercial building and blew up almost the entire block. Lost my parents and little sister that day. Ever since then there's not a day that goes by where I don't pray that today is the day that I finally get my vengeance."

Lockon continued staring out in silence, not noticing that Ali stopped caressing his legs. Looking forlorn into the wall, Ali listened to everything that Lockon said. The KPSA, the child bomber, Ireland. All of it was more than familiar to Ali. It was his past. For a moment, Ali held his breath in and stopped what he was touching when he realized that Lockon was a victim of the same organization he helped create several decades ago in the Middle East.

Many years ago, Ali in his youth sent that same brainwashed boy to Ireland with 10 pounds worth of explosions to kill an entire city block. To think that after all these years, that one survivor, a mere boy, would grow up into joining the same organization that would cripple war, destroy Ali and his way of life. That he would grow up to avenge the family Ali helped murder, destroy the organization and kill him. That not only would he become the source of his troubles, but also grow to becoming positively irresistible and share his bed for ten days.

This was the same boy. The young man whom Ali has yet to find an equal that shared his viciousness and beauty is actually the outcome of Ali's own terrorist group. If Lockon found out, this now tranquil long limbed youth would kill him with his bare hands for sure. The question that now fell into Ali was this: whether to tell him or not?

"Ali?"

He chose not to.

"Ali, are you even listening?" Lockon looked back with his eyes as angry slits like an angry little boy.

"I heard you!" Ali finally answered. "I heard you." Lockon laid back down not noticing the dark eyes he now cast upon him.

"Anyway, I don't want to talk about that now."

"And what do you want to talk about?" Ali asked.

"You." Lockon pushed Ali with his foot teasingly. "More specifically your thoughts on my future."

"…what does that mean?" Ali caught the ankle of Lockon's stray foot and began sitting up straight. Gently he pulled the sheet that once covered Lockon off and let it drop to the floor.

"You've found a buyer for the Gundam." Lockon said, unfazed by the lack of cover. He could feel Ali shifting behind him. "Soon you'll have all the money in the world to the point where you'll never have to work again." Lockon grinned as he began feeling butterfly kisses christen along the back of his legs and up his thighs.

"I would, yet what does that have to relate about your future?" Ali asked in between kisses as he began crawling on top of Lockon.

"With all that money you don't have to work again. That means no more mercenary jobs. There's no reason for you or your men and organization to stand. With so much money it'll dissolve almost immediately."

"You could be right." Ali was now caressing Lockon's back.

"The sale of the Gundam can be the end of your days scrounging and killing for money as a mercenary." Ali was now signaling to part Lockon's legs, allowing to cup Lockon's pert ass perfectly into his hips.

"What are you getting at Lockon?" Ali whispered into the pilot's ear.

"What if you could-ahh!" Lockon moaned as Ali plunged into him during his sentence. He felt the young man tremble beneath him at the sudden thrust; slowly allowing Lockon to swallow him in fully. Lockon gripped the cushions and grinned as he felt Ali's tongue dance across his neck. "What if you could give it all up after selling the Gundam?"

Ali paused.

"You mean give up being a mercenary?"

"I mean give up war as your life." Lockon answered. Ali didn't answer right away. As he began pulling out slightly, hearing Lockon's moans he nuzzled the young pilot's ear.

"Like I said, I do it more than just for the money. It's what I do." Ali was about to push back in when Lockon grabbed his wrist and looked behind and up at him.

"Have you ever considered a life other than war?" Lockon looked at him hard. Despite behind inside of him, Ali could tell that Lockon was serious of this matter.

"I get bored easily, Lockon." Ali growled.

"Well, if you keep me here around long enough, I can probably distract you." Lockon playfully licked at Ali's lips. Ali chuckled.

"So if I give up war, you'll give up Celestial Being?"

"Keeping you out of war is no different than me being a Gundam." Lockon lifted his hips higher, allowing Ali to plunge into him deeper. The young pilot relished the hushed gasps from the mercenary. "Actually I find it more effective you being inside me than me being inside a Gundam."

"Well aren't you a martyr." Ali lightly kissed Lockon. What

"I don't find it as a sacrifice." Ali couldn't help but retract from Lockon's kiss wearing a stunned face.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I've been looking forward to writing this conversation for some time. The next few chapters are gonna be the ending chapters. Again I featured the same song from The Knife which I think all should listen to for it truly helped inspired me this pairing. The scene on the settee was heavily inspired from this art work I found on Deviant art if you want to take a look: **

**.com/favourites/#/doz073**

**The photo really shows the persona I've portrayed in both with Ali being a content master of treasures & Lockon being his highest treasure yet still has something up his sleeve.**

******I hope the love scenes between them are good enough and not too boring or flat. If they are please leave a review comment, if not than tell me that you're liking them as well as the story. But now we're soon coming to a very dramatic climax. Review if you want to know what happens next!**


	9. Chapter 9: Quiet Little Voices

**A Kiss With A Fist**

:Quiet Little Voices:

_And you, you knew you had to fight Devil._

_And you, kept us away with wolves teeth,_

_Sharing different heartbeats,_

_In one night._

_-The Knife_

_

* * *

_

During the stillness of a lazy afternoon day in the hot tropical forest of the Amazon forest, the inside going-on's of a particular office was bustling with news and excitement of promised fortunes. Though only two men were in the office, the anticipation was great enough to be overwhelmed by it. However; its clear to say that the two men were anticipating over two completely different things.

"Boss. These numbers are so high, it makes no reason why to not sell the Gundam!" Garret spoke after sorting through some sloppily arranged papers on the desk. Yet Ali paid no attention nor helped him. He continued staring at the wall, a forlorn look as he continuously chewed on the tip of a pen.

"Boss?"

"…what." Ali answered flatly.

"Is there something the matter?" Garret asked cautiously fearing that caring to ask is more dangerous than ignoring his boss' mood.

"There are other things I need to look into." Ali answered while still staring into the wall. Garret picked up a pile of folders and placed them neatly on the side of the desk.

"Sir." He began, more fearful of his words than ever. "They want the pilot."

"What?" Ali's head snapped in his direction.

"They asked for the pilot as well. To them, having the pilot would not only teach them about the Gundam but probably about Celestial Being as well." Ali, without opening his eyes, woke up. Now shining with attention, Ali was finally listening.

"What?"

"…They want the Gundam and the pilot too. They won't pay for just one without the other." Ali sunk back into his leather chair and continued staring into the wall, wishing that they had not been under ground but above so that he could place a window to look out.

"Leave me." He said quietly.

"Boss, the money they're offering is—''

"I said go!" Ali shouted. Garrett, startled at first regained his composure and left the office with closing the door behind him. Leaving to Ali with his thoughts would be dangerous—he knew, but it was more dangerous than to not heed his words.

Ali ran his fingers in frustration through his bangs.

_I always anticipated the Gundam to go—not the pilot as well. All the other organizations wanted just the Gundam, but the one buyer who was willing to risk fortunes for this Gundam demanded the pilot as well. _

_In order to finally get the money that I've so long worked for, I have to give up Lockon as well. _It was than that this thought—the word 'money'—brought Ali to remember Lockon's words yesterday.

"_**Keeping you out of war is no different than me being a Gundam." **_

Ali rested his elbows on the desk and stared into the designs of the wood, almost as if trying to decipher the rings of the trees that the desk was made from.

_Money never meant anything to me. Unlike the rest of these pirates that I work for, war was always my reason. I didn't do it for the politics, the beliefs, God—I did it all for the sake of war—for the sake of conflict. _

"_**In order to create something new, something old must be destroyed." He said while loading the last of the gun. "Right, son." The little boy lingering in the corner of the room finally stepped out of the shadow. **_

"_**Dad…what are you doing?"**_

Ali began chuckling.

_That's right, old man. We must destroy in order to create. It's the savage law of this earth—of life. The world itself kills itself in order to renew itself. Earthquakes, volcanoes—natural disasters are sources of destruction and pain only in order to remold and recreate what has become decayed. Only fools and hypocrites like Celestial Being think otherwise. They turn a blind eye to such a fact. _

_War is everything—not just armies and soldiers. Everyday war is committed. Animals fight to survive. We fight to survive. We fought so much that we've depleted our world's resources to the point that we have begun to create paths in order to leave and live outside of the world. War is in our homes. Our backyards. In our marriages and friendships. In our families. The first sound a human being makes when its born is their own war cry to life. War is even inside the home of deranged alcoholic father who happened to own a gun and steady hand enough to shoot his wife and himself. Life is war and we ourselves survive off of it. _

_So with that bullshit said, does the money really matter to me? But me refusing the money only means…_

"_**Have you ever considered a life other than war?" Lockon looked at him hard. **_

_Not until now, Lockon. _Ali thought._ You showed me that. Stupid son of a bitch. Just as expected in a Gundam of Celestial Being: he quieted the war in my heart._

Ali scoffed at his own thoughts and began opening up drawers of the desk for now reason but to find something to distract him with.

_Lockon Stratos. An Irish boy who once had a family and a home until it was all taken away from war. My war specifically. To think, out of all these years, possibilities and outcomes—the same boy who survived the bombing that I was responsible for of over a decade, is now sleeping in my bed—blind and ignorant of his family's blood that still stains my hands. _

Ali kept opening up drawers frantically until he found an object what he had been wishing he would find. Pulling it out, Ali let it fumble through his fingers and onto the desk.

_All that money means no reason for this group to go on. Like how Lockon said, it would be the end of us mercenaries. Money for me means no war, yet like how I told Lockon: I get bored easily…but he wouldn't be there to keep me distracted. He would be rotting in lab or jail cell, counting down the days when they'll eventually use him up and shoot in him the head out back. _

_So what if I say 'no' to their offer? Give the Gundam to a cheaper buyer, still continue fighting in wars and Lockon will always be waiting on my bed. Sounds like a perfect plan._ Ali sneered at the thought.

_What a happy ending. Something that I defiantly don't deserve._

_

* * *

_

Lockon chewed at the licorice in boredom as he stared at the wallpaper. Lying on the bed, with one leg propped up on another, the only thing that kept Lockon sane was the rhythmic motion of him bouncing his leg on his knee.

After the wallpaper grew too boring for the young pilot to deal with, Lockon stretched his arms on the bed and gave a long sigh before rolling onto another pillow. He breathed in its scent—a familiar one which he had grown to detect after sleeping with him for several nights. The Meister grinned at the naughty things he got the older man to shout last time they were entwined.

During the rest of his silence he began plotting other ways of making Ali moan like that again until he heard the locks undone through the door.

"About time." Lockon sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He watched as Ali walked hastily towards the bed. "What's that in your hand?" He asked until it was thrown at him.

Lockon caught it in his face and didn't realize what it was until he had it in his hands.

"This is…my un—''

"Put it on." Ali ordered. "You're leaving here. Tonight."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**One more chapter. Sorry this chapter had to be a long monologue basically. But its more of a filler as to what led the characters to come to the conclusion in the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it out and done by tomorrow midnight. **

**I really hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I fear I may not have added enough love scenes but than again this story is only 9-10 chapters long. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Hoping more and more readers/visitors will review more after reading this. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Outcome Unfurls

**A Kiss With A Fist**

:The Outcome Unfurls:

_So this is the grand finale,_

_The crescendo of demise._

_This is the happy ending,_

_Where the bad guy goes down and dies._

_-Glasvegas_

Lockon stared blankly at Ali until the older man grew somewhat nervous at his open eyes that he turned as if giving Lockon privacy to change.

"Hurry up!" Ali snapped as he turned. "We only got a small window of time."

"What are you doing?" Lockon finally asked unsure.

"You're leaving this place. Get dressed." Ali ordered. "Everyone's in bed right now. The Gundam is unguarded."

"You want me to leave in the Gundam as well."

"It'll look like an escape instead of me just letting you and the Gundam go…now hurry up!" Ali heard rustling behind him but was surprised of the suit hitting him in the back of the head. Ali turned around in surprise. Lockon stood there, arms crossed and defiance burning in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ali began. "Hurry up and get—''

"No." Lockon answered curtly.

"…No, what?" Ali knew the answer but he wanted Lockon to explain.

"No, I don't _want_ to get dressed. No, I _don't want_ to escape! No, I don't _want_ to leave! I don't _want_ to go back—''

"Listen!" Ali grabbed Lockon by the back of his hair; his fingers knotting in the Gundam's auburn tresses but Lockon didn't dare wince at the pain. He just froze from being startled. "I cannot keep you here any longer! It's beyond even my control. The only thing we wanted out of you was the Gundam, from the Gundam it was for the money. But the only way to get that money is to hand over both the Gundam and you! I can't keep you for myself anymore and if I can't keep you I—'' Ali stopped himself.

"What?" Lockon stared at him, hanging onto the last of that fluttering sentence whose meaning was dying after every second of silence. "What were you about to say?"

"You're dead if you stay just as you're dead if you go. I'm letting you go so…we're even." He slowly released Lockon's hair and shoved the suite into the young man's chest.

"Even!" Lockon pushed Ali, shoving the suite back at him. "Is that all you take me for! Giving me my freedom and life for my services! Is that what you saw me as—some whore that you've now paid in full—''

"You knew this wasn't meant to be forever! And why do you not want to go back? What changed all of a sudden from the kid who that nearly tore off my lip—''

"Everything!" Lockon yelled. Ali said no more. He had no words to answer back Lockon's for he was shocked to finally realize that something like this wasn't as easy as he had planned. Only now did he realize it. Only after seeing a heaving Lockon, frustrated in gathering such heavy words did he understand the severity of the situation.

"It changed when you unchained me. When you allowed me to sleep on the bed and not on the sofa. When you began sleeping next to me instead of leaving for the rest of the night. Everything changed when you began—''

"That's enough!" Ali snapped. "Here." He thrust the suite back into Lockon's chest. "If you won't change into it then I'll make you!"

"No!" Ali tried to grab both of Lockon's shoulders but the young man was able to free one of his arms. As if driven by a natural instinct, Lockon punched Ali square in the jaw. Only when he heard the heavy thud of impact did the Gundam pilot realize what he just did.

Ali stumbled backwards and grasped at the side of his face. He could still feel the bone of his jaw throb in pain. Wincing, Ali watched Lockon stare in disbelief. His hand still clenched, Lockon slowly brought it down to dangle at his side.

"I'm sorry…" Lockon whispered. He was surprised when Ali began to chuckle. "You laugh?" Lockon asked, almost as if insulted for feeling so sorry for punching him.

"It's just…" Ali began as he sadly smiled at Lockon. "You should be wanting to do more than punching me and apologizing. I'm the enemy, remember?"

"Shut up!" Lockon gasped. He immediately rushed into Ali despite how much Ali struggled to push him away.

"Lockon—''

"Do you really want me to say it?" Lockon's hands kept reaching to caress Ali's face like he had done millions of times, yet now Ali kept shoving them away. But Ali lacked the self control to shove the Gundam from between his arms.

"Lockon, stop—'' Ali begged but softly. The pilot couldn't hear his mumbling pleas over his own.

"I love you, Ali!" Lockon finally said. "Fuck!" He gasped. "What else do you need?" Ali froze-his eyes widen as if hurt from Lockon's words.

"Wha…" He gasped. "No, you shouldn—''

"But I do!" Lockon answered back just as quietly as he was finally able to clasp the side of Ali's face. Hushed words under forced breaths. Their conversation was almost a whisper over how fragile what was at stake here: their emotions, their pride, their overall being which both had guarded so well till now.

"And you love me." Lockon breathed. He searched Ali's eyes; wondering why they were so hurt. He kissed Ali. "I love you." He whispered in between breaths. Lockon kissed him again.

"No-'' Ali gasped and endured another bittersweet kiss; knowing it was gonna be the last. "No." Another. They were quick and sweet but held the most to Ali for they were to be the last. "No, stop. Lockon!" Ali pleaded in hushed tones.

"Ali—you don't have to hide it—''

"I killed them." Ali finally stated. Lockon stopped and stared at Ali. Not knowing whom he meant at all. Ali clenched his pulse jaw. Hardening himself, which he knew so well how to do since birth almost. This ability to dissolve all emotion had turned into a natural instinct to Ali. His throat stiffened and dried. The pain in his stomach turned to the point of almost making him light headed. Lockon saw it all. He could see in front of him Ali closing himself from him. It was like seeing the living man in front of him turn into stone. Even the touch of his face under Lockon's nimble fingers turned cold.

"Wha-what are you talking about Ali? Who did you—''

"It was me, Lockon." Ali said plainly. "I killed them."

"Who…who did you kill?" Lockon still had not removed his hand from Ali's face. Ali began thinking how long would this tender touch last? How perfectly it fit to cup his delicate face—why did it have to belong to such a person, who was moments away from shattering into pieces?

"…Your family." Lockon stared at him. Frozen with shock. Lockon stood just as motionless—preparing for the crashing of the waves.

"What did you say?" Lockon whispered but even through his words, Ali could hear the tears that caused him to tremble.

"Many years ago, I planned for a young boy to run into a building within Dublin. Packed with several pounds of explosives that leveled the whole city block. It was May 4, 2291-"

"Shhhaahhh!" Lockon pushed himself away from Ali. He saw within the pilot a new set of eyes. Tears pooled within those green orbs but dared not fall. His teeth were bared but not yet prepared to bite. His lithe chest rose and fell rapidly. How fast Ali saw Lockon's heart pump under that strong chest—knowing so well it was breaking.

Ali stayed where he was. Still. Motionless statue prepared to endure whatever pain Lockon was to lash upon him. Silence enveloped the room, drowning in rising tension as it seeped out of Lockon's heaving form.

Just as Ali transformed himself into the statue he was now, he watched as Lockon turn into a murderous animal of a man full of anger, pain and vengeance. His fists hung at his sides but curled for an attack. His breathing grew quick and shallow. The veins in his arms rose; outlining his arms. All the while, Ali stood watching and waiting.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Lockon fell to his knees and clung to his hair. He screamed. He screamed for the number of years he's carried the cross of his crucified family, the years of training to prepare for Gundam, how many he killed for the sake of eradicating the same wars that killed his family, the dream of avenging the death of his little sister by killing the same people who killed her. But none of these reasons caused Lockon to scream louder than the fact that the only one person whom he fell head over heels for, whom he shared things that he would not even share to himself aloud, was the sole person held responsible for all and every problem that he carried within his life. The one he most loved turned out to be the one he most hated.

Ali grew nervous over the amount of noise Lockon screamed. All would be futile if the pilot woke up his encampment of thieves and crooks. He rushed to the now sobbing young man, as he knelt down Ali quietly tried to hush Lockon while brushing his hair behind his ears.

"Shhh Shh shh." Ali repeated. "If you wake up anyone then the plan will be—''

"FUCK YOU!" Lockon roared. He shoved Ali to the ground as he stood back up; looking down at him with tear stained eyes.

"I _HATE YOU!"_ Lockon hissed. "You…you took my family away from me! You-you took my life and innocence! My childhood! Whatever I called home-gone! And after you killed them all, years later you capture me! Imprison me! _Raped me_!" Ali slowly came to his feet daring not to break eye contact with this animal.

"Lockon," Was all he could say.

"You _destroyed_ my life!" Lockon screamed and then began sobbing again. His shoulders trembled and his arms dangled lifelessly at his side. Never did Ali find such a more pathetic sight that destroyed within him so.

Even encased in stone, Ali couldn't stop himself from clasping Lockon's wet face within his hands. He pressed his forehead to the young man's own and breathed in his scent. He didn't want this. He didn't want anything anymore. Ali would trade all the money, glory and blood that he had consumed in his life and would obtain till his death—all to just stop Lockon from crying. Because the sound was unbearable to Ali.

"For what it's worth," He began.

"For what it's worth!" Lockon hissed. Again he bared his teeth again and punched deep into Ali's shoulder. "You have taken everything away from me!" He hit another one but Ali didn't budge. "I hate you!" He yelled and hit him again. Lockon continued hitting him, repeating the same line over an over again till it became a mantra. Each period brought another painful shock to Ali's chest but the older man didn't care. It kept Lockon from crying. "I hate you. I hate you! I hate you! _I hate you_!"

Soon Lockon, worn and tired, fell into Ali's chest, which he had just beaten into earlier. Sobbing, Lockon continued repeating it over an over again. Weak he again dropped to his knees at Ali's feet. Again the sounds of his tears cut deep into Ali's stone. He wanted to kneel down in front of Lockon. Leveled. Equaled. Ali could picture so clearly how he could tear Lockon's hands away from his eyes, hold them fast from clawing at his face, and look into his eyes. Marvel at how beautiful his eyes were as they reflected the beauty of his homeland. He would endure Lockon's curses as he boldly inched his lips closer to the pilot's. Ali would choose to act fast to press his lips against the young pilot's before Lockon would bite him. And within that kiss all the noise of the world would finally surrender to their perfect silence that only the two would ignite within a simple kiss.

But in the end Ali just stared down at the trembling mass near his feet. He reached behind himself and opened the door behind him.

**LEAVE LOCKON ALONE! LEAVE LOCKON ALONE! **

The orange floating orb flew into the room and fluttered to Lockon's side. Ali had him fixed to help ease Lockon back to the safety of the skies. A weak gesture of apologies.

**LOCKON! LOCKON! IT'S ME! HARO IS BACK! YOU ARE SAFE! YOU ARE SAFE! **

Lockon didn't move to acknowledge Haro. Ali dropped the Gundam suite that he still continued to hold before the young pilot.

"You still have time." Ali said. "The Gundam won't stay unguarded for long though." He was only answered with more tears. "The direction of the courtyard—your Haro knows."

At the mention of its name, the orange orb flew confrontationally towards Ali's face.

**LEAVE LOCKON ALONE! LEAVE LOCKON ALONE!**

With the combination of Lockon's crying and the orb's constant ranting at Ali, he found himself unable to stay within the room any longer. He slowly backed out of the room when realizing the unbearable sounds were not letting up anytime soon. When he left the room, he couldn't remember if he whispered _I'm sorry_ or not, though for some reason he desperately wanted to at that moment.

When the door finally slid behind him shut—the silence it brought was gratifying. Ali allowed the door to hold his entire weight since his own feet were having trouble doing the same at the moment. He arched his head back and breathed in heavily.

_I should have killed the poor bastard the moment I set eyes on him. _

Ali walked into the shadows of the hallway. Not far from the doorway was a dead end that matched Ali's predicament so well. Stacked up carelessly were crates of miscellaneous weaponry materials. Magazines and cartilages of bullets, disposed shells, guns, . The warlord languidly sat upon his throne of violence. He gave up on controlling his own body—giving it back to the weapons of war, which claimed more ownership over his life than himself.

_Goes to show how I wasn't meant to do this: live my own life. I tried and look what I end up with—another life shattered beyond repair._ Ali waited in the dark. He wanted to make sure Lockon didn't do anything stupid. Like the guardian angel he was never suppose to be, Ali waited in silence till Lockon made the right decision.

_At least by killing him, I would have spared him pain. _Ali shifted in his seat and pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes. Slowly he placed one between his lips but once it was lit, he found himself unable to breathe in its comforting poison. Just the simple act of breathing required too much energy for him.

A knot in his chest began to twist and tighten as he continued dwelling on other ways to distract him from its growing weight. He felt like he was at a cross between wanting to sigh and scream though he knew well that neither would bring him much comfort. Ali breathed in deeply but it was short lived. His body spat it out spitefully—as if his own anatomy knew he didn't deserve such luxury for this: easy breathing. The pressure in his stomach was rising as it expanded. Ali began to worry frantically as if crawled upwards within him.

This diseased-like bug was foreign to him. He thought hardening himself would prevent him of this feeling, yet Ali found himself fighting off what he spent his whole life avoiding ended up to consume him anyway.

_Maybe I did him the favor. _Ali began to think as a weak attempt to halt this pressure. _Maybe this is what would save him in the end. This had to be done. Before, he could have been sloppy, weak, unfocused. Wasn't giving it his all in this silly mission he placed himself in. And now he knows. He knows who to kill, what it is that he must do. I gave him purpose in his life: that he must kill me to find peace. _

The sound of the door sliding open scared Ali. For a moment he forgot about Lockon. He watched at the orb first flew out and down the opposite direction where the Gundam waited. Lockon came racing afterwards, not hesitating in his step one bit.

_And I'll kill him in return. _

**COMMENT & REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**

**I know it's been waaaayyy too long. Almost a year! I apologize. This chapter was very hard to write and I tried my best for it to match the same caliber as the past chapters. I feel that it may have been rushed a bit so I have one last chapter after this one. I promise it won't be a long wait. Just an epilogue of a chapter. **

**But if there's any questions to this chapter for the future one, please please ask! I love answering questions. Thank you! **


End file.
